


Fast Time at Midtown High

by AlbertFinestein



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertFinestein/pseuds/AlbertFinestein
Summary: Reader is a high school student who has just moved to New York. On her first day of senior year she gets lost trying to ride the subway, but our hero of the day Peter Parker sees her and helps her find her way to school.The two become fast friends and the rest is to be written....Summaries are not my go to, but hey give it a go (please).





	1. Midtown High

"Another day, another dollar" you sighed to yourself as you took in your bed head and gross sleep-goo eyes in the bathroom mirror. "Except it's high school. And I don't get paid any dollars" You groaned (again, 3rd time this morning in the space of 3 minutes that your alarm went off). 

It was already a hot and gross and sweaty and HUMID AS DEATH morning. It was your first Summer in New York, and so far, your body wasn't able to deal with this humidity. Humidity + frizzy hair + oh yeah starting senior year in a new school. Let the fun begin. 

You began to attempt a French braid, but 4 attempts later and .2 seconds closer to a volcanic like eruption, you gave up and proceeded to tie your (Y/H/C) into a loose bun, with a few stragglers here and there, that weren't personally your problem right now. 

20 minutes later, feeling slightly more awake and refreshed, you stepped out of your Queens apartment, shouting a quick 'Bye Mom!', before (accidentally) slamming the door shut and making your way to the nearby subway station. In preparation of your first day, you took this train route 2 times a week during the summer so you wouldn't get lost. 

You .

Got.

Lost.

Of course you did. You chalked it up to the deathly combination of pre-starting-at-a-new-high-school anxiety and heat. About 80% heat, you couldn't concentrate in heat. It's like it melted your brain. You decided to collect yourself in the middle of the subway platform, this usually worked when you were anxious. 

Suddenly you felt a tapping on your shoulder. You stood still and slowly began to eye your way away your shoulder instead of moving around to see who this subway tapper was. 

You turned around expecting to see some sort of performance art dude with a pet goat or some shit, but what you got was vastly surprising. Your eyes met with deep dark chocolate brown eyes, a jawline stronger than concrete and an adorable smile. The subway tapper also seemed to be about your age, a Jan Sport in tow. "Eh, hey excuse me, are you okay?", the subway tapper asked you, 'oh my god his voice is so adorable' you thought to yourself. You didn't answer though, you were still in your weird half turned around pose, and you were trying to take in everything about this subway tapper. 

"Miss? Are you okay, do you need help or something? Are you lost? Do you speak English?" The subway rapper spewed out after about a minute of shared starring. Finally you got yourself together and turned around fully to meet your maker. "Oh hey, hi. Uh yeah I'm good. Well not really, I'm crazy lost right now. I don't know why I've done this train route to midtown like a tonne of times!!", you all but blurted out. 

After hashing out half of your morning routine to the adorable subway tapper (you were calling him that now, except he was really hot and cute?) "Oh my god hey, I'm on my way to Midtown High now, you can come with me!" You noted that his voice went kinda high when he said 'me', you found it cute and endearing but you could see the flinch of embarrassment form on his (unusually hot) features. 

"That would be awesome! Thank you", you all but praised the adorable subway tapper. "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker"' the so called Peter Parker said as he reached out his (extremely nice hands on shockingly defined arms) hand to you. You gladly took it and retorted with your name. 

Peter ushered you into the correct train, he stayed behind you and nudged you in the right direction the whole way onto the train so you wouldn't loose him or get lost (again). You had to admit, despite the heat of this death city, you enjoyed the body heat emanating from Peter as he guided you. You thought you could get used to it, quickly. "Oh my god (Y/N) quit it you've just met him! You don't even know how old he is! HE COULD BE 15." You mentally scolded yourself. You hoped he wasn't 15, you turned 18 over the summer, and you were uncomfortable with a probable 15 year old shaperoning you. You could be his mom..well Not really but still. Close enough.

During the course of your shared 20 minutes train journey to Midtown High, you and Peter disclosed information about yourselves to each other. Peter was 18 too (thank GOD), and you two found out you were going to be sharing a lot of classes this year. You admitted it would be nice to actually know somebody in your classes. A confession that made Peter blush a bit, (interesting). You told Peter about how you and your mom moved to New York from (Y/H/T) earlier on in the summer. Peter told you he lived with his Aunt May in Queens, a fact that delighted you because not only was he #1 Cute, #2 Nice but he was also #3 practically your neighbour! 

As soon as the train stopped outside of Midtown High, you froze again, but felt an almost familiar warmth as Peter laid his eyes on you and put his hand on the small of your back to usher you out of the train to the platform. "You're gonna be fine!", he reassured you. He was so sweet. 

You two began the walk to the entrance (you didn't need help this time, it was self-explanatory enough). You heard this obnoxious noise come from the road, only to see a boy in an Audi come speeding by shouting 'HEY PENIS PARKER!!'. You turned to Peter, "a friend of yours?"' Peter gave a small smile, "Ha yeah that's Flash. He's pretty much the school jerk", Peter responded shyly. 

'Well!"' Peter announced as you reached the school entrance, "welcome to Midtown High (Y/N)", he turned around to you and gave you a big smile' "yaaaaaay"' you deadpanned waving a pretend flag, "I can't wait." "Oh come on it's not that bad! You have me now, and Ned I guess. You'll meet Ned he's awesome!" Just as Peter finished his sentence you heard someone call his name, you assumed it was Ned. Peter turned around and gave maybe-Ned a smile and a wave before turning back you you. "Uh okay so Principals Office is down that way, he'll get you stared and I'll see you in class i guess today? Anyway have a great day! (Y/N)," Peter rushed out. "Awesome, hey listen Peter, thanks again for this morning. Without you I'd probably be on a train to Jersey! I'll see you around?" you responded with a wave as Peter set off to maybe-Ned.

Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad anyway. Not if Peter Parker was here.


	2. Midtown High 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is going to be in the view of Peter from the events of the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I really hope you don't get confused with the dialogue change!
> 
> Enjoy :)

This summer was a pretty normal one for Peter Parker, you know considering. He's Spider-Man. Most of it he spent catching common criminals; shoplifters; giving sweet old people directions. You know, the heavy stuff. But Peter didn't mind. In fact he appreciated it. This year was the beginning of Senior Year, he had to get his head straight, his attendance up, his grades consistent, or Mr.Stark wasn't going to pull some strings at MIT (not like Peter needed it). Most importantly, if Peter didn't finish senior year, you know...alive, Mr.Stark wouldn't let him join The Avengers for real. 

Peter worked too hard to let that slip out of his grasp. He needed it. Sure what he was doing now was good, helping the common man, but he yearned for more, But more could wait until school ends. Hey, he could be a college Spider-Man. MIT-Man. Maybe.

Today was the day, the start of senior year, and Peter was going to start it right, by trying to help this girl in the subway station (who he had to admit was really cute). Hey! she seemed lost, cut him some slack. He figured if he could help people as Spider-Man, why couldn't he help people as Peter Parker. You quickly walked up to the lost-girl, and gave her a tap on the shoulder. "Eh, hey excuse me, are you okay?", he asked. The lost-girl half turned her head to Peter, eyeing him up before making a decision on if he was worth her time Peter guessed. After about a minute, Peter decided to give it another go, "Miss? Are you okay, do you need help or something? Are you lost? Do you speak English?", he asked louder this time, maybe she didn't hear him. 

Suddenly the lost-girls eyes widened, and Peter couldn't help but get lost in her beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes. Damn, she was really cute. "Oh hey, hi. Uh yeah I'm good. Well not really, I'm crazy lost right now. I don't know why I've done this train route to midtown like a tonne of times!!" Peter just stood there, taking in everything this lost-girl was saying to you. She spoke so fast he could hardly keep up. Peter's ears perked up when it dawned on him that the lost-girl said she was on her way to Midtown High. "Oh my god hey, I'm on my way to Midtown High now, you can come with me!", Peter offered to the lost-girl, a bit too hopeful in tone. He hoped that he didn't sound desperate. He winced when his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. The lost-girl didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she kept it to herself. 

"That would be awesome! Thank you!'', the lost-girl responded, sounding very relieved. Peter and the lost-girl stood facing each other for a couple of seconds, before Peter heard the voice of Aunt May in his head say, ''dammit Peter, introduce yourself!'', "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker"', Peter announced as he reached out his hand to shake it with the lost girls. ''Hey Peter Parker, I'm (Y/N)'', as she shook Peter's hand. Peter thought to himself that your name was beautiful and it suited you. 

The train was beginning to board, so Peter lightly put his hand on (Y/N) back, and ushered her gently onto the train. Peter thought this was would be better, because with all the morning commuters it would have been easy to loose each other. A couple of minutes later, and the train was off towards Midtown, it was a 20 minute journey there, and the train was full, so Peter and (Y/N), had to stand face to face. Peter didn't mind too much, it was a good chance to get to know one another. And look at (Y/N), eyes again, they were really something else Peter thought. 

Peter and (Y/N), talked for the entire train journey to Midtown. Peter found out that (Y/N), was 18 (nice), that she recently moved here with her mom, and that she lived in Queens too, figured why she was at the same station as Peter then, Peter thought to himself. Peter told (Y/N), all about himself, and (Y/N), seemed genuinely interested in what you had to say. Peter thought that he could see this becoming a great friendship. Peter could use more friends. Ned was awesome, so was Michelle, but a new edition would be great. You knew that both Ned and Michelle would love (Y/N) anyway. 

When the train stopped at Midtown, Peter went to disembark, but saw that (Y/N), was frozen in place, probably with pre-school anxiety. Peter walked back over to (Y/N), and gave her a reassuring smile, "You're gonna be fine!",he assured her as he ushered her off of the train. 

Peter and (Y/N), made their way to the school entrance, taking it all in again, for the first-final time. Peter ignored the noise of Flash's audi, but trying to ignore the 'HEY PENIS PARKER!!', was a little bit difficult. Peter hoped (Y/N), wouldn't notice, but she did, how couldn't she? "A friend of yours?"', (Y/N), asked questionably, as she turned to Peter, Peter noticed how (Y/N) face dropped when you responded truthfully, "Ha yeah that's Flash. He's pretty much the school jerk". Peter was glad that (Y/N), let it go quickly, it was too soon to deal with Flash. 

As soon as Peter and (Y/N), made it into the school entrance, Peter saw Ned, who immediately called his name like he hadn't seen Peter all summer. (He saw him yesterday). Ned was a great friend. He kept Peter's secret for 3 years now. Peter laughed and waved at Ned, before turning around to (Y/N), ''Welcome to Midtown High'', Peter announced to a daunted looking (Y/N). 

Unfortunately Peter had class in less than 2 minutes, so e couldn't show (Y/N), around, so he directed (Y/N), to the Principals office, and told her that he'd see her later on. Which Peter would make a point of. (Y/N), looked stressed, so Peter tried his best to reassure her, "Oh come on it's not that bad! You have me now, and Ned I guess. You'll meet Ned he's awesome!", (Y/N), seem to relax a bit at that, probably when she saw Ned, Ned tended to chill people out. Peter said again that he'd see (Y/N) later, before he really had to go. 

He turned around and ran to Ned, and when he looked back at (Y/N), she was already on her way to the Principal's office. 

Peter kind of missed her already. 

''Hey buddy!'', Peter said to Ned, as they did their ''super secret not at all child like high five''. When the high-five was over, Ned gave a quizzical look to Peter, ''who's the new girl?'', he questioned Peter. ''Eh, (Y/N), she was lost at the subway station in Queens, so we rode here together'', Peter answered truthfully. ''OHHHH so you ''rode'' each-other here??'', Ned retorted, emphasis on the ''rode''. ''NED! It's not like that, I've just met her! She's really great, you'll like her. I'll introduce her to you later'', Peter responded, a bit too quickly for Ned not to notice Peter was hiding something. But Ned let it go. He was a good friend.

The bell rang, and Peter and Ned had to hot foot it to Calculus. Peter already couldn't wait until he saw (Y/N) again.

Senior Year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/E/C)- Your eye colour  
> (Y/N)- Your name  
> (Y/H/T)- Your home town.
> 
> I hope this code helps :)


	3. A.P Calculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets M.J, and gets a lab partner.

You waited outside of Principal Morita's office for about 15 minutes. Classes were already well underway, so it was just you and the empty waiting room. You didn't know what Principal Morita was doing, but you wished he would hurry up a little bit. ''(Y/N)?'', you heard as a middle aged Asian man opened the Principal's door and called your name. ''(Y/N), I'm Principal Morita, welcome to Midtown High, I assume you made your way here okay this morning?'', Principal Morita asked you, sounding tired already, but he seemed nice. ''Well I kinda got lost at the Subway station, but luckily one of the other seniors was at the same station and offered to help, so we came here together.'', you informed Principal Morita, a small smile forming at your lips at the thought of Peter once more. ''Oh? Sounds like a good kid, anyway, you should have your class schedule in your email inbox, and Michelle outside will be your Midtown Tour Guide until you know your way around'', Principal Morita said to you as he pointed to a girl, Michelle, a senior probably, outside of his office. ''Okay, great, thank you very much Principal Morita'', you replied offering him a smile, as you made your way out of his office and walked over to Michelle.

''Hey, Michelle is it? I'm (Y/N)'', nice to meet you'', you introduced yourself to Michelle, you couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Killer eyebrows. ''Hey (y/n), my friends usually call me M.J, I guess follow me to A.P Calculus then, it's just down this hall''. Michelle, sorry M.J said to you as she lead you down towards the classroom. M.J talked to you about all the extra circulars you could take, and that most of your teachers were pretty cool, if only a little boring.

You and M.J walked into Calculus and the first thing you saw was Peter Parker. You two immediately made eye contact and exchanged a small smile to each other. You couldn't deny the blush that crept onto your cheeks. M.J looked over to you, "do you and Peter know each other?"' She whispered as you made your way to the two free chairs. "A little, he helped me get here this morning. He seems really nice", you confided in M.J. "Yeah Peter's a good egg, smart as shit too, he's a good friend". M.J told you just as the teacher began her lesson for the day. It seemed that she was waiting for you and M.J you show up before she started. 

You soon found out why. Ms.Warren apparently always set assigned lab partners for the year on the first day of school. And this wasn't just pick your lab partners name out of a bag. It seemed that Ms.Warren cared about her students, so she paired lab partners based on 'compatible intelligence". You could have cursed and blessed Ms.Warren for this, as it turns out, you and Peter were paired together. For the year. 

Yay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a short chapter I know, hopefully tomorrow's chapter should have more detail in it from Peter's POV.
> 
> Enjoy :)


	4. A.P Calculus Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same premise as the chapter before, just from Peter's POV.
> 
> Enjoy :)

After Peter and Ned were all caught up, and finally finished talking about their next Lego building adventure, they made their way to Ms.Warren's A.P Calculus class. Peter loved Calculus, so did Ned, Ned was pretty freakin' smart, and let Peter know about it at every chance. ''I know you're Spider-Man, but I scored 2% more than you on our last Calc test. I beat Spider-Man!'', Ned would let Peter know at every chance he got.

For the last 4 years, Peter and Ned had been lab partners in Calculus, it worked, they made a great team. Even M.J was impressed with them, sometimes. Peter took that as a pretty great compliment, because M.J didn't give out compliments very often. She had like a bi-yearly quota, Ned always said. Speaking of M.J, she was nowhere to be found this morning, Peter was confused for a few moments until Ned reassured him that she was probably helping with the new students, like she volunteered with every year after Liz left. ''She's probably giving your new girlfriend the school tour'', Ned whispered to Peter, causing a slight blush to creep up on his cheeks. ''Dude! Shut up, I told you already, we just met'', Peter quickly retorted.

''But it's not off the cards though right?'', Ned asked Peter, mischief on every one of his features. Peter turned around, and before he could speak, the classroom door opened, and in walked (Y/N), and M.J, laughing and smiling at one another. Peters eyes met (Y/N) instantly, and (Y/N) met his too. It was briefly awkward, until (Y/N) exchanged a small wave at Peter, who waved back straight away. M.J looked at the two of you, and went to find her and (Y/N) a seat.

''Welcome Class, to a new year. Senior Year. Scary and exciting, but most of all, important. I expect you all to keep your grades up, and to work hard. No pussy-footing around, and yes. I am allowed to say pussy-footing, it doesn't mean what you think it means, Flash. Anyway I'd like to welcome our new students, be nice. So first up, lab partners for the year. I've selected all of the following lab partners based on compatible intelligence, like I do every year. So when I call your names, please pair up with your new partner, and find a seat''. Wow, Ms.Warren really cut to the point this year, Peter thought.

Peter thought that he might as well get his books out, ready to go. It wasn't like he and Ned were going to be separated. He might as well get comfortable. 

''Louise you're with Jerry'', ''David you're with Michael'', ''Hannah you're with Javier'', ''Ned you're with M.J''-Wait, 'WHAT?' Peter nearly shouted, the same time Ned looked at him with a mixture of despair and shock, as he picked up his books and walked over to M.J, who was looking at Peter like she was trying her best not to laugh. 

In four years this never happened. Why now? Was Ms.Warren wrong? She must have been, before Peter could raise his hand to object Ms.Warren, she began to list off more names. Peter could do nothing but sit and listen.

''Flash, you're with Andrew'', ''Peter, you're with (Y/N)''.

''(Y/N)''...

Wait.

WHAT?

Peter was going to be partnered with (Y/N) for the ENTIRE YEAR?

Well, there goes MIT, Peter thought. 

How was he supposed to concentrate now?

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just realized I said Lab Partners in the last chapter for Calculus, which I'm pretty sure they don't have. But for policies sake I'm just gonna keep with it, just imagine I mean study-buddies.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you all so much for the lovely feedback :)


	5. Shortcuts: A Bad Idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer, there may be a scene in this that some readers might be triggered by. I will put an * where it starts. :)

Your first school day at Midtown High had finally come to an end. What with getting used to the schools layout, meeting everyone and finding out that you and Peter were going to be spending a lot of time together, both made you feel nervous and thrilled.

Midtown High seemed like a nice enough school, you could see yourself becoming good friends with MJ, and well the Peter situation, was exactly that. A situation.

When the 3pm bell rang, Peter found you to say that he wasn't going to be able to walk home with you this afternoon, he had extra curriculars he had to work on. You were both relieved at this, things got a bit awkward after Ms.Warren announced you were to be lab partners. 

It wasn't a bad awkward, it was just the "average sexual tension" mixed with "I've just met you" type of awkward, that seemed to follow you both around for the entire day.

You were glad to walk home by yourself, you did a lot of socialising today. The walk home from school was personal Spotify time.

Miraculously you remembered your way home this afternoon, you chalked this mornings incident as pre-new school anxiety. But hey, at least you got to meet Peter. "Y/N!", you mentally screamed at. yourself, "what happened to personal Spotify time. Get Peter out of your mind, it's only Monday!!". Damn, your brain was right. 

When you got off of the subway, you decided to test your knowledge of Queens, and risked a few shortcuts to your apartment. A fact you knew your mother would freak about. But the less she knew the better. Well at least about taking shortcuts through seedy looking alleyways...

And a seedy alleyway is exactly what you stumbled upon. "Great job Y/N", picked a nice spot here", you whispered out loud to yourself as you began to turn around and make a quick exit. Only the moment your turned around, you heard somebody with a thick New York accent say something.

**********

"Hey, sweet-cheeks, why don't you come back here? I won't bite" the seedy New York alleyway man said. 

"SHIT", you whispered again as you began to hot foot it out of the alleyway. "Ignore him, ignore him, ignore hi-", you were cut off by a very large intimidating man with a leather singlet and a wooly hat on. God pick a look and stick with it. 

"What's a pretty thing like you doin in a place like this?" Big wooly hat man said, you didn't think he was looking for an answer from you. "Hey Mick, what do you think she's doing here for?", wooly hat man said to seedy New Yorker man who turned out to be called Mick.

"I don't know Joe, but I'm glad she's here. Bet she's got a lot going on under that shir-" Before Mick could finish his sentence, he was cut off with a gurgling sound and a loud bang. You could only assume he had fallen to the floor. You dare not turn around.

"WHAT THE HELL?"' So-called Joe exclaimed at his fallen friend. "Mick get up man!", he called out. "MICK!"' "I don't think that guy is gonna be awake for a couple hours", someone new said. He didn't sound scary, but you couldn't be sure. 

"Who the fuck are you?!", Joe shouted out at the rooftop. You had to give in, who was up there?

You didn't dare move too much, Joe was still right in front of you, and you knew he could hurt you still. You craned your neck ever so slightly to see someone on hanging off the stairwell of the next door building, dressed in blue and red.

Wait a second..

Blue and red...

Saved you from evil alley people.

It couldn't be?

Could it?

It has to be..? 

"FUCK YOU SPIDER-MAN!!" You heard Joe shout at the figure.

It WAS Spider-Man! Wow this day was going crazy.

"Hey! Watch your language dude, not cool!" 

"I'll show you wha-"' Joe couldn't finish his sentence as Spider-Man had threw a very large sewer grate at his head. Ouch that was gonna hurt when he woke up. You almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Spider-Man slung down from his perch and slowly made his way towards you.

"Hey, are you okay?" There was something familiar about that voice, you thought in the back of your mind. But you couldn't place it, not right now.

"Uhh, yeah I think so? I mean they didn't do anything to me. Well thanks to you I mean", you bumbled out.

What else was gonna happen today?

"Hey! No problem, it's what I'm here for. Usually I give directions to old ladies who buy me churros", Spider-Man replied, glee in his voice. You could tell he loved to help people. Hell you'd have to to do what he does.

"I uh, don't have any churros to give you?", you said, a mixture of guilt and humour in your voice.

"HA! Don't worry about it!, so are you headed home?" Spider-Man asked. "Yeah actually I am, did the back pack give it away?", "Eh, kind of? Not gonna lie", Spider-Man replied.

Damn he was nice.

"Sooo, I'm gonna head on out of here, and I think I'll stick to the populated roads from now on", you told Spider-Man. "Sounds like a great idea!, I'll be around somewhere if you get lost anyway. You can buy me churros then!", Peter replied as he began to shoot a web to the nearest wall.

You turned back around to face him, "Thanks again Spider-Man, that was really brave, what you did. 'Appreciate it", you told him, honesty and greatfullness in your voice. 

"Nah, don't worry about it!', Spider-Man all but guffawed.

"Well see you around?", you asked/said to spider-man.

"Yeah see you later (Y/-)", Spider-Man replied before cutting himself off and swinging away.

Wait a second...

Did he say your name?

Does SPIDER-MAN KNOWS YOUR NAME!!??

What kind of day were you having!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait my dudes! I've been busy procrastinating!!!


	6. Shortcuts: A Bad Idea Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's persepctive from the alleyway. ]
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda.

''Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh CRAP I hope she didn't hear me, oh my god Peter you're such an idiot!'', Peter all but shout-whispered to himself as he began to swing away from Y/N and that alleyway. What was she doing in that alleyway anyway!? Peter was going to have to be careful with Y/N, she couldn't walk down those alleyways alone! 

Peter didn't know what to do, but damn, he felt pretty good about saving Y/N.

''I mean I feel good about saving everyone right? Not just because she's some pretty girl from School. Wait did I just call Y/N pretty? Oh god this is bad, this is bad bad. You've known her for a DAY Peter! You saved her because she was in an alleyway. iN DISTRESS. Not just because you think she's cute, you're more than that man. Am I though?'' Peter's mind was racing at 100 Miles per hour. Chalk it up to adrenaline.. 

Man, school was gonna be awkward tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so its been a year..aaaaand this chapter is awful and very short.


End file.
